


The purrs and the moans

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Gabe, Beard Kink, Cuddling, Kisses, M/M, Omega Jack, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut?... later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Gabriel just wants to get through his work day... but Jack decides he wants to add more stress to his life.





	The purrs and the moans

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored and thought of domestic r76 but with a kinky jack

Gabriel always has trouble trying to get out of bed without waking up Jack, He's tried everything but nothing seems to work.  
Jack loves it when Gabe sleeps laying ontop of him, his scent and weight help him sleep, he feels safe.  
Gabriel pushes himself onto his elbows with a groan and a creak and crack in his shoulder, jack moves under him.  
“mmmnn”  
Gabe chuckles”sorry Jackie some of us got work”  
He attempts to get up but Jack groans louder  
“What?”  
Jack continues to groan  
Suddenly Gabe feels silly, he cranes his neck and starts to pepper kisses along Jack's jaw and neck, he sucks a mark onto his neck for good measure.  
Jack moans quietly, his purrs are louder than normal, he gives a pleased noise and moves to Gabriela pillow.  
He had energy to move himself but none to speak? classic Jack  
Gabriel picked up his clothes and left his room to not disrupt his sleeping omega again.  
Gabriel stood outside their room for a moment and inhaled deeply, his tail swayed happily behind him, he loved Jacks sweet scent, mint mixed with some type of flower … but he always just thought of the rain forest.  
Before he could get any further his mood instantly plummeted, He forgot to ask him if he could cuddle with his sweater to get his scent on it, Jacks scent calmed him and helped him focus. His ears flattened atop his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack waking up was a process, takes him 20 minutes to open his eyes 10 minutes to stretch and 5 mins of avenging Gabriel's pillow.It was his routine since before they moved in with each other and it is now. He smiles to himself, he remembers back when they were just dating the charming alpha would let him have his beanies after every date, and when they'd meet again Jack would return the one he got before and replace it with the new one.  
He purred at the memories and happily rolled off the bed, as he got to his feet he felt the instant pain on his lower back and a ache in his neck.  
Was a pleasurable sensation, thoughts of last nights events come to mind. His cock twitchs, he knows better though.  
he slips on his sandals and moves to make coffee, Jack couldn't function without it.  
His mood soured at the thought of having to read emails and taking and denying commissioners, it was always tough to send the bad news emails though it mean he could start working sooner rather than later.  
He scrolls through the emails mindlessly, he really had no interest at the moment.Jack mindlessly started to maneuver around the web pag and came across his saved folder. He never remembers saving anything but he clicked away.  
An email named [What do you think] From Gabthereyes_Reaps@BWop.net  
Jack is a bit taken back, the date is 3 years ago.  
He interest is peaked instant and clicks, all in one moment he feels a rush of arousal course through him.  
It's a picture of Gabriel without his beard, just 5’o clock shadow with a button up with the top unbuttoned to the point of showing the curves of his pecks. The subject is *What do you think ;)*, suddenly the memories from that night come back. The burn sensation he felt that night, Gabriel wanted him to remember that he spent the night with him… it was something new during the first few months of their relationship.  
Jack wants him more then ever right now, he felt warm all over, he wanted Gabriel right now and got mad that he couldn't have him. His golden tail puffs mimicking his frustrating feeling.  
Jack picks up his phone and looks for Gabes contact, he takes off his boxers and spreads himself, Gabriel would shave if he asked right?... Godd he couldn't contain himself, he loved how His alpha looked with and without his beard … both were unique.. both give him a different sensation when Gabe ate him out or just enjoyed giving Jack the slow burn of his beard.  
He snaps a picture of his ass slick with himself, he knows he shouldn't do this while his man was working … but he couldn't resist.  
Me:Gabe when you get home i got a favor to ask;)  
Sent  
Instantly Read  
Bubbles began to appear for a reply, he smirked to himself turned off his phone, he had coffee and commissions to attend to.


End file.
